


It's a date. :)

by poopiehead



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weishin, dont be suprised, frozen 2, jinhyuk flakes on byungchan, jinhyuk is a gemini afterall, kinda cute ig, maybe i'll write the date when frozen 2 comes out har har, promises of a date, sorry byungchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopiehead/pseuds/poopiehead
Summary: Jinhyuk promised to watch Frozen 2 with Byungchan. Unfortunately, some promises were made to be broken.





	It's a date. :)

**Author's Note:**

> FROZEN 2 TRAILER LOOKS SO GOOD!!!! ALSO the past 2 fics i wrote were angsty so i tried my hand in some fluff :) if u have anything to say, pls comment! i love comments <3

  
There is possibly one thing in the whole world that Lee Jinhyuk loves the most. Frozen. It's just such a good story about someone who always felt weak inside but then grew strong and learned to accept themself. He remembers watching it for the first time, eyes wide open, hungry for the bright colors and catchy songs.

He's always loved cute things and Frozen just stole his heart with Anna and Elsa and especially Olaf. It's almost been 8 years since the first movie and he's ready to feel the joy of Frozen once again.

After watching the movie trailer for Frozen 2 approximately 8 times with his mouth wide open and his arms full of goosebumps, Jinhyuk finally remembers to check his phone to tell Byungchan. He knows they promised to watch together and he needs someone to scream about it with.

He right was about to open their chat when he gets another notification. He opens it, suprised to see Wooseok sent him a message. He knows Wooseok's been busy in Japan so he wasn't expecting this at all.

//  
**Ice Prince:** Yah, Jinhyukie are you there?

**Olaf you so much:** yesssss, what is it my ice prince

**Ice Prince:** You still haven't changed my name? You know I'm not an ice prince anymore, you finally warmed up my heart again remember?

**Olaf you so much:** ...  
**Olaf you so much:** lets pretend my ears aren't burning bc of how corny u r  
**Olaf you so much:** what do ya want

**Ice Prince:** What? I can't message you just because I miss you?

**Olaf you so much:**  
**Olaf you so much:**  
**Olaf you so much:**

**Ice Prince:** Jinhyuk?

**Olaf you so much:** how r u this good at making me feel things even when ur a thousand miles away

**Ice Prince:** :>  
**Ice Prince: **Okay now you made it sad.

**Olaf you so much:** im sorry im sorry, i just miss u so much~~~

**Ice Prince:**

**Olaf you so much:** how does it feel to be on the other side

**Ice Prince:** I know I should be flustered but it honestly just feels like I'm winning. I always feel like I'm winning when I'm with you.

**Olaf you so much:** :(  
**Olaf you so much:** Wooseok i

**Ice Prince:** Anyway, aren't you curious why I suddenly messaged you?

**Olaf you so much:** o, yea why did u?

**Ice Prince:** Are you free on November 11?

**Olaf you so much:** hold on, lemme check  
//

Jinhyuk opens his calendar app and sees that he doesn't have a schedule but- oh. It says "watch Frozen 2 with Byungchan <3". He stares at the date for a while before clearing the day. "Sorry Byungchan, sorry Elsa, I think there's one person I love more than the two of you" Jinhyuk whispers to himself.

//  
**Olaf you so much:** i'm freeeeee, totally totally freeee

**Ice Prince:** Oh. Really?

**Olaf you so much:** yes?? i ammmm why did u askkk

**Ice Prince:** Are you sure you don't have any plans with Byungchan?

**Olaf you so much:** hahahahaha what hahahah why would u ask tht if ur not jealous hahahaa unless...?

**Ice Prince:** Okay you know what, nevermind. Bye.

**Olaf you so much:** plz, stop being a drama queen i know u w aren't gone, u'll never leave me right

**Ice Prince:** LEE JINHYUK I HATE YOU NOW I CAN'T EVEN FAKE LEAVE.

**Olaf you so much:** omg ur in caps lock omg u rlly have strong feelings for me huh

**Ice Prince:** >:(

**Olaf you so much:** ok theres an emoji oh no im sorry i wont tease u anymore im sorry what were u saying?

**Ice Prince:** Hmph. Apology accepted. Anyway,  
**Ice Prince:** I was wondering if...you wanted to watch a movie with me?  
//

Jinhyuk feels a large smile building in his mouth.

//  
**Olaf you so much:** A movie? hmmm which one were u thinking of?

**Ice Prince:** Okay. You know what, let's just straight to the point. Lee Jinhyuk, will you please let me watch Frozen 2 with you. I haven't seen you in a long time and the date is pretty far away and I know we might see each other before this but I just wanted one sure day that I am going to see you because I miss you so much it's driving me crazy, even crazy enough to watch a stupid cartoon movie with you but it's not really stupid but it's stupid how jealous I get at how much you love a fictional character more than me.

**Olaf you so much:** :0 u get jealous at how much i like elsa??

**Ice Prince:** LEE JINHYUK DID YOU SERIOUSLY ONLY FOCUS ON TH-

**Olaf you so much:** i'd love to watch with u, of course i do, i miss u so much ur all i think about and how stupid of u to be jealous of elsa i mean yea shes really cool with ice powers and pretty dresses and nice songs but u make my heart warm and u have a just as beautiful voice and u would look way better in a dress-ok got off track- but yea, how could i ever want a fictional character more when i have something real like u?

**Ice Prince: **:')  
**Ice Prince:** I assume your rant means yes?

**Olaf you so much**: KSADGKASFKAKF HEY U RANTED FIRST but yea :) i would love to watch frozen 2 with u XD

**Ice Prince:** Alright then. I guess it's a date. :)

**Olaf you so much:** :) <3

**Ice Prince:** <3  
//

"Sorry Byungchan", Jinhyuk thought to himself. He has a date to look forward to.


End file.
